Questions asked to Cookie
Questions asked to Cookie on Random Assault Episode 139. #How much money do you make? It's rude. #How much does it cost so you can go home with me? Gets asked that a lot. #Promiscious? Yeah #People recognize you in public and ask for you to do a lapdance like at a funeral? No just sit in room smoke weed and read books #Where do you draw the line? No touching. #Nonsexual comments during lapdances? All the time #Teacher asked for lapdance? Don't know but a lot of lawyers. #Can we hear your boobs? Noise of boobs scratching mic, #What do you do to relax after stripping? Night shift so go straight to bed. #What do you like to read? Serial killers, re reading Harry Potter. #Worst or weirdest thing ask to do? Usually the same, they're all creepy. Like one guy wants to touch my calves. Some lonely old guy loves my philosophy on life. #No one asked you to poop on you? Nope #Can you wear a shit bikini? One guy shits on you and the other guy licks it off? .......No........ #Recieve gifts or things? One guy spends $2,000-$3,000 a week on one girl. Girl got $500 bag of heroin for free, and sold it for higher markup. #Women taking advantage of guys? Yes, but where do you draw the line? Women want to get as much as they can and men are giving it away? #Oldest and youngest you stripped to? 21, and 70+ #Which RA host you think will tip the best? Kate #Any people you see that don't want to be at a strip club? Girlfriends with their boyfriends. Feels creepy. They don't want to be there, while boyfriend pays for a lapdance. #Most serious shit go down in a strip club? One stripper stabbed another stripper #Chose own stripper name and why? Friend came up with name Cookie. When she became a stripper her friends distanced herself away. #Stupidest stripper name? Someone is zombie princess #Theme night for stripping? Halloween #Counterfeit bills or monopoly money when being tipped? The bar checks the bills #Checks? No #Sacjweahs or dollar coins? Yes #Funniest or weirdest song to strip to? Baby by Justin Bieber her and a girl made over $100 each. Hates to dance to country. #Choose songs to strip to? No. DJ's are assholes on powertrips. #Favorite videogame? Super Mario Bros 1 and the new UFC game. #Do you like furries, will you strip in a fursuit? - How much? #Why aren't you a male stripper? - I don't have a penis. #Why do strippers like bread bowls so much? Even though I'm a stripper, I am a human. #Does club need jizz moppers and have you sticked a bowling pin up your cunt? No a classier place, and no. #How often do people bust in their pants? Once a month. #Favorite vlogger? Jenna Marbles. #Most annoying song to dance to? - Country and Top 40 shit. #Favorite Song to dance to? Loves Don Henley's Boys of Summer and Michael Jackson's Dirty Diana #How much overlap between strippers and prostitutes in your neck of the woods? 20% but at sleazy as fuck strip clubs over 50% #Would you eat human? Yes #Killed a stripper? No #Knew of a stripper that got killed? Yes drowned #How many ex-wrestlers are bouncers? Some but a lot of trained Martial Arts MMA guys. #Saw 2 bouncers fight each other? - 2 guys hated each other but no serious fighting #Are bouncers immune to boobs? Yes #Into goat midget rodeo porn? No #If so how many and what kind? Once again no #Favorite Disney princess? Jasmine #Would you work at a game/geek strip club? Yes #Thought about running a strip club? I think I know how to manage one. #Consider Burlesque? Yes, get to choose your own music sets, more freedom, less of the overhead bullshit of the average strip club. #Threat you tell all the time? I will fucking kill you. I will stab my stilletos in your fucking jugular. I get to say that at least twice a day. I love it. #Treatment of strippers? Healthcare options? Not really #Would you want to see your manager grind on a dude? Yes #Developed muscles from pole dancing? Yes #Used stripper skills for self defense? To some degree. #% of Strippers from stereotypical bad backgrounds? As strippers we are all equals. #Ratio of people there to see boobs to people who are alone? 50/50 #Responding to anonymous creepy questions or messages? That's fine I'm gonna die one day. Category:Stats & Info